1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic control device and, in particular, to a security device for residential premises. The device can be used whenever there are two variable functions that can operate a third function when the variable functions are in a predetermined position. The device can be used to control the operation of machines, where said third function is a relay, or as a security device, where said third function is an alarm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to have electronic control devices which can be used to control machines or as security devices whereby the interruption of the current flow in part of the circuit causes detecting means to become activated. However, some of the previous devices are too expensive or too complex to produce, or they require a relatively large current flow when the device is in standby position, thereby preventing the use of a small battery or number of batteries as the power source, or the devices were not compact or did not operate consistently enough to be relied upon, or the devices had to be re-set manually once the detection means was activated.
A simple and inexpensive electronic control device has been sought by industry and consumers, particularly for use as a security device. Security from intruders who enter private dwelling units is becoming more desirable as the crime rate increases.